


Words of Wisdom

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-24
Updated: 2006-03-08
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Over a period of 6 months, Bill offers his own advice to both Ron and Hermione. Will they take it? Through and Post HBP. 3 shot.





	1. Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

  
Words of Wisdom  
Title: Words of Wisdom (1/3)  
Rating: PG  
Ship: R/Hr  
Chapter: (1/3) Christmas  
Summary: Over a period of 6 months, Bill offers his own advice to both Ron and Hermione. Will they take it? Through and Post HBP. 3 shot.

 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story. The characters, settings and mentioned storyline all belong to the genius that is J.K.Rowling.

Chapter 1: Christmas

Ron barged into his bedroom and slammed the door behind him. He had just endured a particularly gruelling interrogation session from Fred and George about his relationship with Lavender. It was not a topic Ron exactly wanted to discuss, especially at home.

Ron sat on his bed and put his head in his hands, groaning. It wasn’t until Fred and George brought up Hermione that he had left the room. He didn’t want a reminder about his massively big screw-up. It gave him the sudden urge to want to throw something.

Standing up, Ron walked over to his drawers and opened the third. He ran his left hand through his hair as he reached into the drawer and pulled out a photo. Smiling up at him was Harry, himself, and Hermione at Hogwarts. The smiling Hermione was swatting a laughing Ron over the head. Photo Ron coiled as Harry grinned at them both.

Ron’s heart twinged.

Seeing Hermione so happy was what Ron loved the most. Seeing her smile. She didn’t crack a smile around him lately. And it was entirely his fault.

‘Ron?’

Ron quickly stuffed the photograph into his drawer and slammed it, turning around to see Bill standing in the doorway.

‘Can we talk?’ Bill asked, not really waiting for an answer as he walked deeper into the room and closed Ron’s door behind him.

Ron nodded and sat down on his bed, as Bill walked over to the empty chair next to Ron’s bed and sat down.

‘The twin’s giving you grief?’ Bill asked, smiling, leaning back on the wooden chair and putting his hands behind his neck.

 

Ron grunted a reply and the tops of his ears turned red.

Bill smirked. ‘I figured you’d be used to it by now. Is something else bothering you?’

Ron stared at Bill. Slowly he nodded, before groaning and slumping back into his pillows.

Bill smiled. ‘And does this other something have to do with a certain girl whose absence is very much noticed?’ He asked, taking his hands away from his neck and crossing them in front of his chest.

Ron closed his eyes and nodded again. 

Smiling, Bill sat up straighter. ‘So, what did you do?’

Ron opened his eyes and sat up straight, staring at Bill with a look of disgust. ‘Who said I did anything?’ He asked indignantly.

Bill raised his eyebrows and Ron sighed. ‘Ok, I did something.’ He said softly.

‘Would this something be dating this Lavender girl?’

Ron winced. ‘Partly.’

‘And the other part?’ 

Ron stared at him. ‘We had a fight. Well, I stopped talking to her. Because Ginny told me she snogged Viktor Krum.’

‘You stopped talking to your best friend because Ginny told you that Hermione snogged Viktor Krum 2 years ago?’ Bill asked, looking wary.

‘Well, when you put it like that, it makes me sound like the bad person! I started going out with Lavender and she got all huffy and went to Slughorn’s party with Mclaggen and now neither of us are talking to each other.’ Ron said, looking angry.

‘So in other words, you screwed up?’ Bill asked, smirking. 

Ron flared up; he looked like he was going to yell, but then his expression softened. ‘In other words…yes.’ He muttered, looking at his knees.

‘Ron, do you like Lavender?’ Bill asked, sceptically. 

Ron looked up at him. ‘In what way?’

‘In the way that you like Hermione.’

Ron opened his mouth, obviously shocked, and then closed it. He looked back down at his feet. ‘No.’ He replied, in none other than a whisper.   
Bill smirked. ‘Hmm.’ He said, nodding his head.

Ron rolled his eyes and leaned up against his wall. ‘That’s the first time I’ve ever admitted it.’

‘That you don’t like Lavender?’ Bill asked, sitting up in the chair.

Ron shook his head. ‘That I like Hermione. I think I always have. I’ve just been too stupid to realise it. And now I’ve messed it up for good.’

‘I don’t think you’ve messed it up for good. You and Hermione have fought before.’ Bill stated.

‘Not like this. This is different. Were different. The things we have argued about before have been stupid things. But this is something that’s completely…’Ron drifted off, and stared at his feet.

Bill smiled. ‘You love her.’

Ron looked at Bill, startled. ‘What? No-N-No…I-I can’t…do.’ He stuttered, turning bright red.

This caused Bill to smile even wider. ‘Yeah you do. You’ll realise in time. You just need to talk to her.’

Ron smirked. ‘Yeah, she’s really going to want to talk to me.’

‘Maybe not at first, but you guys were best friends. Both of you are not just going to throw that away, no matter what you think.’ Bill replied, standing up. 

He walked towards the door and grabbed the door handle. Before opening it, he turned around to face Ron. ‘Just talk to her. And tell her how you feel. Trust me. It’ll work out.’ He said before opening Ron’s door and exiting, leaving Ron in his empty bedroom, his mind swimming.


	2. Summer

  
Words of Wisdom 2  
Title: Words of Wisdom (2/3)  
Rating: PG  
Ship: R/Hr  
Chapter: (2/3) Summer  
Summary: Over a period of 6 months, Bill offers his own advice to both Ron and Hermione. Will they take it? Through and Post HBP. 3 shot.

 

Words of Wisdom

Chapter 2: Summer 

Disclaimer: I still don’t own anything.

1 week into August brought a rare sunshine over the Burrow. The wedding of Bill and Fleur would take place in 1 week, and both Mrs Weasley and Fleur were in full wedding mode. Hermione arrived at the Burrow the day of Harry’s birthday, along with Harry and Ron, as both Ron and Hermione had stayed at the Dursley’s with Harry. It was certainly refreshing to be at the Burrow; staying at the Dursley’s hadn’t exactly been fun.

Mrs Weasley decided to take advantage of the sunny weather, and have dinner outside that evening. After everyone had been fed and watered, she and Fleur decided to start back on the wedding plans. Ron and Harry were over near the lake with Fred and George, both of whom were speaking very quietly, a sure sign they were up to something. Hermione sat at the table, reading a new book and Bill was sitting next to her, watching Fleur and Mrs Weasley.

“We missed you last Christmas.’ Bill said suddenly, turning away from Fleur and Mrs Weasley to face Hermione sitting next to him.

‘Oh. You did?’ Hermione looked surprised and slightly embarrassed.

‘Yeah I mean, you were here during the summer and Mum was expecting you to be coming during Christmas but you didn’t so…’ Bill drifted off, turning back to look at Fleur and Mrs Weasley who were talking about the food for the wedding.

‘Oh, well, I hadn’t seen Mum and Dad in ages so I thought it best that I go stay with them.’ Hermione replied, facing her book down on her knees.

‘That, and my brother was being a complete and utter prat.’ Bill said, smiling.

Hermione bit her lip. ‘Oh well…that…uh…it had something to do with it.’ She finished in an undertone, looking at Ron and Harry over near the lake.

Bill smirked. ‘Yeah, well, you two seem to have worked it out.’

Hermione smiled. ‘Yeah. Everything’s good.’ She stated, still looking at Ron.

Bill sighed, and Hermione got the impression that he wanted to say something else. She wasn’t wrong, for a mere minute after this, Bill spoke again.

‘So…are you two…?’ Bill asked, drifting away at the end of his sentence, glazing back at Hermione.

Hermione looked slightly taken aback, but then smirked. ‘Together? Uh no. No…were not…together.’ She finished, looking down at her clasped hands.

‘Are we adding a ‘yet’ to the end of that sentence?’ Bill asked her, smiling again.

Hermione looked at him. ‘Why? Why are you asking all these questions?’

Bill sighed and looked over at Ron. ‘Ron was a mess at Christmas. I can tell when he’s upset. And he doesn’t get upset very often. Except when it comes to you. I’ve watched you two for years, and the rest I hear from Ginny, Fred and George. You both like each other. Maybe its deeper than like.’

Hermione blushed and looked at her feet. ‘It is…’ She muttered.

‘Than do something about it. Look, I know as well as anyone what it’s like to be affected in given times. You both need to realise that now’s the best time to tell each other how you feel because anything can happen.’ Bill finished, looking over at Fleur and smiling.

Hermione was staring at him with admiration and perhaps, shock. She directed her gaze to Ron and Harry who were now attempting to push each other into the lake.  
As Ron splashed into the water and Harry doubled over laughing, Hermione smiled to herself, and realised exactly what Bill meant.

………. 

Ron shook himself off and rung out his T-Shirt, mumbling angrily to himself and plotting how he would get Harry back for tossing him in the water. He looked up and saw Hermione staring at him. He smiled, and although his ears had gone his trademark red, he walked over to her, running a hand through his sopping hair.

‘Hey.’ He said, arriving in front of her and sinking into the garden chair, wetting it all in the process.

Hermione blushed. ‘Hi.’ She replied, looking intently down at her book.

Ron looked at her oddly. ‘You ok?’ He asked, looking into her face.

‘Hmm.’ Hermione replied, still looking down at her book.

Ron looked over at Bill, who was now sitting next to Fleur, yet he was looking at Ron and Hermione, smirking to himself.

Oh God, he didn’t…

Ron’s eyes grew large and his cheeks flared. He jumped up, which caused Hermione’s head to snap up, looking up at him, surprised. 

‘I’ll be back.’ Ron said, striding over to Bill, and yanking at his ponytail to get up.

Smiling beside his better judgement, Bill rose up from his chair and followed Ron in the house, smiling back at Fleur as he did so.  
In the kitchen, Ron spun around and faced Bill. ‘What did you say to her?’ He asked, angrily.

‘Say? What did I say to whom?’ Bill replied innocently, but his smile was a dead giveaway.

‘You know bloody well who I’m talking about. Did you tell her? What I told you over the Christmas break?’ Ron said, his face going redder with anger.

‘I said nothing of the sort.’ Bill replied, sticking his head in the cupboard and pulling out an apple. 

‘But you spoke to her?’ Ron asked, calming down a little.

‘Yes. Speaking of which, why would you care if I spoke to her or not? I thought YOU were going to talk to her?’ Bill asked, taking a bite of his apple and leaning against the sink.

‘I…I just- I haven’t gotten around to it yet.’ Ron replied, softly, yet confidently.

Bill smiled. ‘You’d better get on with it fast mate.’ 

‘Why?’ Ron asked, his head snapping up. Bill just smiled and waved him off, walking out the kitchen door and back out to the yard.

Ron groaned in frustration and walked up to his bedroom. He closed the door behind him and flung his wet T-Shirt on the floor. Pulling a clean one out of his drawer, Ron pulled it on, along with a dry pair of jeans. 

He walked to his door and opened it, preparing to go stick his wet clothes in the laundry, when he was faced with Hermione at his door.

‘Whoa.’ Ron said, stopping short, and taking a step back.

‘Hi.’ Hermione replied, looking slightly nervous. She was twisting her fingers together, something Ron knew she did when she was nervous.

‘You ok?’ Ron repeated the question he had asked before, now content that she didn’t know about how he felt, yet slightly alarmed because she had spoken to Bill.

‘I’m good.’ Hermione replied, finally meeting Ron’s gaze.

‘Uh…what’s up?’ Ron asked, taking a step back again to allow Hermione to come into his bedroom.

Hermione walked in and sat down on his bed. Ron shut the door and followed her, sitting beside her. His ears were already turning red.

‘Um, I just…wanted to talk.’ Hermione replied, placing her twisted hands firmly on her lap to prevent her further twisting.

Ron nodded and swallowed. ‘Here it goes.’ He thought, his mouth turning dry.

Hermione smiled awkwardly and looked up at him. ‘I…uh…we…No, I have been meaning to do this for awhile but, um.’ She looked back down at her lap. Biting her lip, she looked back up. 

‘We’ve been friends for what? 6 years? It’s an…uh - long time. Obviously. The point is,’ Hermione smiled, ‘Ron you and I…’

Ron’s bedroom door suddenly opened. ‘Hope your decent!! Mum needs you downstairs now…. um, am I interrupting something?’

Ron and Hermione’s heads both snapped up to the doorway where Ginny stood, staring at them both with an amused expression on her face.

‘Uh…no. It’s ok. We can do this later.’ Hermione said to Ron, standing up and walking out the door.

Ginny smiled suspiciously, and followed Hermione down the stairs.

Ron sighed, and started to walk out his bedroom door. The way things were going it was unlikely this discussion would ever happen, Ron thought as he shut his door behind him.


End file.
